


Clinch

by CelesteKimera



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKimera/pseuds/CelesteKimera
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148684





	Clinch

I’m not wearing this

This is two pieces of cloth

Fine, I’m wearing it


End file.
